What About Malcolm?
by stubadingdong
Summary: As the title suggests....story runs parallel with 'Simple Pleasures'


Title: What About Malcolm?  
  
Authors: stub and Joe  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill: We don't own them. We're just taking them out of their boxes and playing with them for a bit.  
  
Summary: This story parallels 'Simple Pleasures.' As the title suggests, what happened with Malcolm?  
  
Authors' notes: Joe and I felt bad about leaving Malcolm hanging like that. This is our attempt at making it up to him. *coughbecausehe'srealcough*  
  
  
  
Hoshi Sato was still a bit stunned by her conversation with the Vulcan the night before. She'd never in a million years imagined T'Pol would come to her for advice…about men of all things. Hoshi smiled to herself as she thought of the irony of T'Pol's situation. Two *human* men she didn't really know fighting over her behind her back.  
  
The young communications officer giggled to herself as she made her way down the corridor. Word spread through the ship that Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol were down on the planet below right now, stuck together alone on a beach. Hoshi idly wished she could be a little birdie, perched in a tree somewhere on that beach. She wondered what effect, if any, her talk with T'Pol would have. She also wondered if T'Pol would share any details when she returned. Hoshi didn't think so but she never expected T'Pol would come to her for advice either so anything was possible.  
  
She reached the mess hall, stomach growling. Hoshi hadn't realized how late it'd gotten. As the doors to the dining arena opened, the first thing she noticed was Malcolm Reed slumped in a chair in the corner, gazing out to the blue and green planet they orbited.  
  
Hoshi walked to the food dispensers, took a dish of vegetable stir-fry and a glass of milk and wandered over to the Lieutenant.  
  
"Mind if I sit down here?" she asked. Malcolm's head snapped around to his guest and he nodded slightly.  
  
"I'm afraid I may not be very good company, ensign," he sighed, his eyes back to the planet.  
  
"Well, it's better than eating alone," Hoshi smiled at him. She dug into her meal, watching him for a few moments. "Malcolm?"  
  
"Hmm?" he mused, not looking at her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Malcolm turned his head back to the table and offered Hoshi a weak smile. "I'll be alright, Hoshi. I've just got something on my mind."  
  
"Something or someone?" she asked softly. She didn't want to pry, but she knew if he talked about it, it might make him feel better.  
  
He turned around hesitantly. "What do you know about it?" Malcolm narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. Hoshi just blinked and smiled.  
  
"Oh come on, Malcolm," she reasoned. "I was there the other night. I saw how jealous you were of Trip. I saw you storm out of here." Hoshi paused, debating whether or not to tell him what more she knew.  
  
"I really do not wish to discuss this, Hoshi," he said grumpily. He stood and turned towards the door to leave. "And I was not jealous."  
  
"Malcolm, please…stay," Hoshi pleaded, reaching out to grasp his wrist. "If anyone understands unrequited love, you're looking at her."  
  
The security officer stood peering at her for a moment, trying to gauge if she was teasing. Deciding she wasn't, Malcolm sat back down. "What do you mean?" he softly asked.  
  
Hoshi, suddenly slightly embarrassed, looked down. "I-I used to like someone…when I was at the academy. At least we were friends," she said, then adding quickly, "no offense."  
  
Malcolm smiled and nodded. "None taken."  
  
"I wanted more than that, but he…well, didn't. I'm not even sure he knew I wanted more. I never really told him, nor hinted around at it much. I didn't want to push him away," Hoshi said. She felt like she was pouring out her soul. She hadn't thought about this in ages. "Even now, I still feel kind of stupid."  
  
"Stupid how?" Malcolm asked, aghast. "You're not stupid for feeling something for someone."  
  
Hoshi looked at him gratefully. "Maybe not, but when that other person doesn't return those feelings…" Her voice trailed off. Malcolm studied her for a moment.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" he asked quietly. Hoshi nodded and he got up and walked across the room to the beverage dispenser. As the mugs were filling, he glanced over at her and caught her wiping her eyes casually. Malcolm turned away quickly. He was quite sure she wouldn't want him seeing that. Sighing, he grabbed the mugs and returned to the table.  
  
"Thank you, Malcolm," said Hoshi softly as he put the tea in front of her. She did not meet his eyes.  
  
"You're very welcome," he replied. After a moment he ventured, "What was he like?"  
  
She did look at him now, her brown eyes huge. "Who?"  
  
"Your unrequited love," prodded Malcolm with a slight smile. He chuckled softly as Hoshi dipped her head in embarrassment. She's quite lovely he thought.  
  
"Ah, Malcolm, I don't want to put you through all that," Hoshi sighed. "Though I appreciate it." She smiled at him.  
  
"I don't mind. In fact, I *want* you to put me through it," he said. "Hell, if you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."  
  
Hoshi laughed quietly to herself and nodded. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Fair enough," agreed Malcolm. He sat quietly sipping his tea, his attention now completely focused on the ship's linguist.  
  
Sighing, she took one long drink of tea and began her tale. Hoshi told Malcolm of her friend Zachary, whom she met at the Academy. He was a couple years older, smart and of course, attractive. Hoshi had fallen head over heels for him immediately.  
  
Zachary had come into the main library one evening, frantic that he had forgotten about an exam in Vulcan the next morning. He had been telling his woes to the librarian when Hoshi had stepped in to offer some help. Even then, she was fluent in Vulcan. This handsome young man had been more than grateful for her assistance and from that evening on they were inseparable for the remainder of the academic year.  
  
"Unfortunately for me, we were just good friends," Hoshi sighed. "He was always signing up for training missions, shuttle lessons, warp drive repairs…or whatever. Our differences soon began to overshadow our common interests. As the last couple years at the Academy wore on, I saw less and less of him."  
  
Malcolm had been listening intently, completely able to sympathize with her. He'd had his share of "let's be friends" relationships. He nodded absently, looking up at her when he noticed it had gotten quiet.  
  
Hoshi sat there with a faint smile on her face, looking vacantly past Malcolm. "I remember clearly what he said before his last training mission to Titan. He said, 'Hosh, you mean the stars to me. I want you to know that. You'll always mean the stars to me.' And then I never saw him again."  
  
"Why the bloody hell not?" asked Malcolm, though he thought he knew the answer.  
  
She looked him sadly in the eye and shrugged. "Starfleet orders, I guess. I never really did find out. Guess it wasn't in the stars…so to speak." Hoshi's chin rested in her palm.  
  
"I think I know this chap. Or knew him, rather," Malcolm stated cautiously.  
  
"What do you mean, you knew him?"  
  
"I was on several training missions to Titan with a gent named Zachary. Was always totting off about a beautiful woman back home, how he wished he could make her happy. I thought he was insane, actually. Was so bloody cocky about it, had the lot of us thinking he was God's gift to women," explained Malcolm.  
  
"He was talking about me?" squeaked Hoshi.  
  
Malcolm nodded. "It's rather a small universe, isn't it?"  
  
They both sat in silence for a moment before Malcolm continued. "Hoshi, it turns out your friend Zachary was God's gift to *men*. "  
  
The young ensign's almond eyes rounded in amazement. Her hand flew to her mouth and clamped over it. To Malcolm's surprise, Hoshi began to laugh. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably and soon he found himself joining in.  
  
"Oh. My. God," gasped Hoshi between giggles. "I feel so stupid!! How could I have not seen that?" She reached over and slugged Malcolm lightly on the arm.  
  
"Ow! Why are you hitting *me*?"  
  
"Because!" she cried. "I-I don't know!"  
  
This sent them into fresh fits of laughter. When it finally subsided, they sat hiccupping and wiping their eyes.  
  
"Hoshi," said Malcolm, trying not to gaze at her. "I know it was at your expense, but thank you. I think I needed that."  
  
She dipped her head down, trying to hide the blush, horrified that she was blushing at all. This was Malcolm! Lieutenant Reed!  
  
"It wasn't exactly how I envisioned this chat to go," she confessed, looking back up at him now. He was biting his bottom lip. Hoshi felt her stomach lurch up to her throat as her heart skipped a beat or three.  
  
"Well, regardless…" his voice trailed off, but he sat staring at her.  
  
"I think it's your turn, Lieutenant," said Hoshi quietly looking down at her empty cup.  
  
Malcolm sighed and shifted in his seat. "Well, after that tale I'm afraid mine is paltry in comparison. It's actually made me realize how daft I've been. Hung up on someone because she's got a nice arse is by no means a decent way to start a relationship. Especially not with a woman who is an emotional brick wall. I don't think that would be a very healthy relationship…two brick walls."  
  
"You're not a brick wall, Malcolm," Hoshi said. "At least not compared to T'Pol."  
  
"Thank you," he said sarcastically. "I talked to Commander Tucker yesterday. I don't know why it took that scene in the mess hall to make me realize it."  
  
Hoshi looked at him curiously. "Realize what?"  
  
"That, like T'Pol, I'd probably need someone far more emotional to balance me out. Trip is her polar opposite. In fact, they're so opposite they're almost identical. She would have made a horrible match for me," he concluded sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I think just about anyone could have told you that," Hoshi said nodding.  
  
"Is that right?" he asked. "And who would be a good match for me?" Malcolm was pressing his luck and he knew it. He'd probably just ruined this wonderful evening by goading her.  
  
Hoshi, however, played along. "I was thinking someone like Dr. Phlox. He's always cheerful as opposed to your gloom." She chuckled, looking him directly in the eye and stood up to leave.  
  
"Funny Hoshi.  Very funny.  Perhaps I should try to contact Zachary if Phlox is available," Malcolm said dryly.  
  
"See," said Hoshi, "you're not a brick wall.  There's a sense of humor in there."  
  
"Perhaps," replied Malcolm, "perhaps.  Goodnight Hoshi.  Again, thank you.  I think it really helped."  He smiled at her and sipped his tea.  
  
"Not a problem Malcolm.  Hey, anytime you need to talk..."  
  
"Thanks Hoshi.  I appreciate it." he said with a grin.  "Good night."  
  
"Night Malcolm."  
  
Hoshi left the mess hall and Malcolm turned again to face the window.  He saw the planet below, shook his head, and stared off into the distance.  He pondered the conversation that just occurred.  Hoshi?  Ensign Sato?  Was there really a spark there?  He thought so but did not know if Hoshi felt the same way.  What a delightful young woman, he thought.  Delightful...  He sipped his tea and smiled to himself.  Perhaps it was time to remove a few bricks from that wall.  
  
~FINIS~ 


End file.
